A Mix of a Cat and Wine
by BlueDemon13
Summary: One-shot. Break turns Gilbert part cat, and Oscar gives the man wine. What will happen when cat mixes with wine? Read and find out. Gil x Oz.


Disclaimer – I own nothing Pandora Hearts.

Warnings – OOC-ness, bad words, and a drunken Gil.

"Oh Raven!" Break called out as he skipped through the halls and straight to the mentioned black-haired man's room.

"What you damn clown?" Gilbert growled at the intruder.

"Oh, don't be mean Raven. Anyway, this is for you." Break smiled ear to ear and held up a glass of tea.

"And this isn't some joke?" Gilbert glared at the suspicious cup in Break's hand.

"No. Why would ever think something like that?" Break frowned.

"*sigh* just give me the tea." Gilbert finally accepted the glass of liquid.

"Yay, I'll see you later Raven." With that Break entered Gil's closet and disappeared. Gilbert sighed and stared at the tea he now had. 'Maybe one sip won't kill me.' So the black-haired man brought the glass to his lips and drank. 'Wow, it tastes good.' Gilbert thought as he went ahead and finished the tea. Then he let out a huge yawn. 'Guess a nap won't hurt.' Gilbert stretched his arms and lies back on his bed and fell asleep. The black-haired man was peacefully in dream land in till he was rudely awoken by his master. "Ugh, is that you Oz?" Gilbert groaned as he sat up, feeling sore all over. Oz didn't answer seeing as how he was uncontrollably laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?" Gil stared at his master confused.

"Heehee, look at head." Oz answered between giggles.

"Hmm?" Gilbert blinked and then got up to look in a mirror. The refection that stared back at him scared the crap out of Gilbert. "Master! What the hell is on my head?" Gilbert yelled as his face paled.

"Cat ears obviously." Oz smiled.

"Nyah!" Gil screamed.

"Wait. Calm down." Oz patted his valet's shoulder. Gilbert whimpered and stared at Oz. "Because you should know, you have a matching tail." Oz chuckled. With that Gilbert fainted. Oz sighed and attempted to drag Gil's furry butt to the living room, and then he rounded up everyone. They all disused Gilbert's issue, until the black-haired man woke up. "Ugh, I had the most horrible nightmare." Gilbert muttered out loud.

"It's no dream seaweed head." Alice chuckled.

"What?" Gil glared at Alice, and then he felt his tail swish around. He shivered, he felt so wrong and violated.

"It's okay Gil." Oz sighed and walked over and patted his valet's head.

"Mhmm… How can this be okay?" Gilbert slightly purred before he hissed out the question.

"Don't hiss at me or else I'll throw you out in the rain." Oz pouted and threatened.

"Oz!" Gilbert whimpered. Just the thoughts of being in the rain made Gilbert want to run and hide.

"That's better. Now everyone I guess this little meeting is over." Oz sighed.

"Whatever, see you later manservant." Alice walked away.

"Heehee, take care Raven." Break chuckled as he left.

"Just remember that both Oscar and Ada are here today. So be careful, and watch out for Ada's cat." Sharon informed Gilbert before she too left. Gilbert groaned loudly and slunk deeper into the chair he was sitting in. "Oh loosen you big baby. Why don't you just take a cat nap?" Oz asked holding down a chuckle.

"… Actually that sounds good." Gilbert sighed. Oz nodded and he accompanied his valet to his room. "Bye Oz." Gilbert muttered as he was closing his door.

"Later Gil." Oz smiles and skips off. Later in the day when Gilbert was done with his nap he put on his coat and hat, in attempt to hide his kitty parts, and then wandered around the mansion. He then came across Oscar. "You look horrible, Break messing with you again?" Oscar sighed.

""Yeah…" Gil shook his head.

"Then here take a load off." Oscar tossed a bottle at Gilbert. The black-haired man caught the bottle and sniffed it. "It's just wine Gil." Oscar chuckled.

"Thanks." Gilbert muttered as he downed the bottle of its substances. Then he left for the living room, taking a seat as he began to feel drunk. "Meow?" Ada's cat walks over and rubs up against Gilbert's leg.

"Meow." Gilbert mewled back at the cat and he smiled. The two kept going back and forth with the meowing until Gil smelt a strong honey-like scent. The black-haired man purred and followed the scent, walking right up to Oz. "Master!" He mewled as he tackled the blond to the ground.

"Gil?" Oz squeaked in shock.

"Master Oz. *purr*" Gilbert rubbed his head against Oz's his hat fell right off and his ears were standing straight up.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Oz asked, pushing his valet off of him.

"Nyah!" Gilbert mewled and pouted as his master pushed him away. This is when Oz noticed the red tint over Gilbert's cheeks. "Oh God Gil, are you drunk?" Oz gasped. Gil just glared at Oz, his tail swishing back and forth. "Crap…" Oz frowned.

"Is master unhappy?" Gilbert pouted. Oz just blinked. "Mhmm, master, I love you." Gilbert muttered before clinging to Oz once again. This caused Oz to blush madly and he began to argue with himself about how to handle this situation. "D-Does master not love me back?" Gil asked.

"N-No… I-I like you Gil." Oz mumbled.

"Not like, love." Gilbert corrected.

"Um… Then y-yeah I love you." Oz blushed.

"Perfect." Gilbert purred and picked up his master bridal-style. The two then went to Gilbert's room, and let's just say that what went on in that room that night will kept Oz limping for a week.


End file.
